Hans' relationships
This page is a compilation of Hans' relationships with the other characters of Frozen. Though he was outwardly charming and kind, Hans was a manipulative individual who saw others as little more than tools to further his own agenda. Relatives Twelve older brothers In his younger years, Hans was neglected by his older siblings, including one particular time when three of them pretended he was invisible for two years. Though Hans dismissed Anna's shock at this revelation by stating, "it's what brothers do", his lack of love in youth led to his developing a desire for power. Realizing that his brothers would leave him with nothing to inherit from his own kingdom, Hans saw no alternative but to marry into royalty elsewhere. After his attempt to seize Arendelle's throne failed, Hans was sent back the Southern Isles, where he would face his twelve brothers for his actions. Enemies Anna Due to a combination of Elsa maintaining her distance from others and Anna's desperation for love, Hans decided to marry Anna in lieu of her sister and plotted to kill Elsa afterwards to assume Arendelle's throne. Already infatuated with the prince's good looks and charisma, Anna grew more attached to Hans when he revealed his past with his brothers and felt he was a kindred spirit. Using Anna's loneliness to his advantage, Hans proposed to Anna, and despite knowing him for less than a day, she accepted. Though Elsa refused to bless the marriage, the situation led to her powers being exposed and her subsequent flight from the kingdom. When Anna chose to pursue Elsa, Hans warned her it would be dangerous but relented after being placed in charge of Arendelle during her absence. Out of necessity, Hans continued his deception of genuinely caring for Anna by leading the mission to find her at Elsa's ice palace. When this failed, Hans later announced his decision of a second attempt to locate the princess, but expressed hesitation in this course of action due the objections of the French and Spanish dignitary, who worried that the prince was all Arendelle had left. But before Hans could discuss the matter further, Anna returned, gravely injured by Elsa's magic. When Anna informed him that she required an act of true love to be saved, Hans finally dropped his act and revealed that he had used her all along to seize power. Realizing Anna was of no more use to him alive, Hans extinguished all the heat sources in the library and locked her inside, leaving her to freeze to death. The prince then confronted the dignitaries, using Anna's death to inspire their fear of Elsa and garner support for the queen's execution; with this, Hans showed his willingness to use Anna in any way to realize his goals. However, unbeknownst to Hans, Anna managed to escape from the library and thwarted the prince's attempt to kill Elsa by shielding her sister with her body; Anna froze to solid ice in the process, shattering Hans' sword and rendering the prince unconscious from the resulting shock-wave. When Han awoke a short while later, he was shocked to see Anna alive and well and questioned how she survived her frozen heart. No longer fooled by Hans' outward appearance, Anna coolly told Hans that he was the only one with a frozen heart and punched the prince in the face, sending him falling into the waters of the fjord below. Elsa Hans knew that as the heir, Elsa was the preferable bride, as his marriage to her would ensure his swift ascension to the throne. But when the prince heard that Elsa kept her distance from others, he realized that he would have to change tactics and had no qualms whatsoever in planning for the queen's death. However, this scheme proved unnecessary; when Anna announced her engagement to Hans, Elsa was rattled and exposed her powers, resulting in her flight from the kingdom. With Elsa's self-imposed exile and Anna's departure to retrieve her, Hans was placed in charge of the kingdom, but faced difficulty amidst the winter weather conditions Elsa had created. Marshmallow Duke of Weselton References Category:Relationships